1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making a tampon applicator and a method for making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for making a cardboard or paper-like tampon applicator having petal-like segments or petal tips. By this apparatus, the petal-like segments are created with one or more perforation lines at the base of the petal-like segments. The present invention also includes a method of making the tampon applicator using this apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of commercial tampon applicators available on the market are formed from paper, cardboard or other pulp-based materials, such as paperboard or paper laminate (collectively referred to as “cardboard”). Many of these commercial products have petal-like segments or petal-tips at the tampon ejection end of the applicator. In some commercial products, the petals are formed into a dome shape over the leading edge of the pledget. The resulting rounded shape is perceived as easier to insert than the blunt-end tampon applicators known in the art, and the petals also protect the pledget.
The use of such petal-tip applicators results in an increase in the pressure necessary to open the petals during expulsion of the pledget from the tampon applicator. The user must push the applicator plunger with sufficient force to move the pledget forward to open the petals and then pass over the opened petals. If too much pressure or force is required, the tampon applicator will be less acceptable to the consumer.
A variety of methods have been employed to address this issue. Most methods involve the partial perforation, score line, or weakening of the cardboard, either at the base of the petal, or at some portion of the petal nearer to the tip. However, the perforation or weakening process requires costly and exacting multiple manufacturing steps. There exists a need for a single apparatus or device to economically and efficiently punch or create petals in the barrel of the cardboard tampon applicator, to add one or more perforation lines at the base of the petals, and to preferably also automatically remove the discarded cardboard pieces.